Meet Me When the Full Moon is High
by Tifa Valentine
Summary: Yugo, Alice, Uriko, and Kenji are attending a special school for zoanthropes. Kenji and Uriko play matchmaker and get Alice and Yugo hooked up. Kenji/Uriko, Alice/Yugo


"Meet Me While the Full Moon Is High" Alice walked up and down the school hallways trying to find Uriko and Uriko's boyfriend Kenji. She started running to the gym before she was late, but she ran right into Yugo and hit the ground. "Are you okay Alice? For a second there it looked like you hit the ground pretty hard," Yugo said looking down at her. "I'm fine," Alice said while blushing and trying to get up. "Gotta be more careful Alice. Next time you won't be so lucky to run into a handsome guy like myself," Yugo said as he helped her up. " I'll keep that in mind," Alice said sarcastically as she dusted herself off. "Later babe," Yugo said as he walked towards the principal of the college's office. Alice watched him walk off while blushing. Then she continued to run to the gym. " I'm not gonna be late this time! Made it," Alice shouted as she got there just in time. "Great timing," Kenji and Uriko said smiling at her. "Kenji," The gym teacher said. "Here," Kenji yelled. "and Alice," The gym teacher said. "Here," Alice stated trying to catch her breath. "Not late today Alice? I'm shocked. I honestly am," the gym teacher said as he checked her name off. Alice rolled her eyes, but as she did her eyes caught Yugo walking upto the gym teacher. She had to admit she loved him, they grew up together, and she couldn't block out the fantasies that flooded her mind about him. Alice started smiling, she was in her own world now, Uriko & Kenji looked at each other, then at Yugo, then at Alice again, and they started smiling. "Finally, my day is looking up," Alice thought to herself. "Alice," Uriko shouted bringing Alice to the real world. " Huh, what," Alice asked a little disappointed. "We're dressing out now. Let's go," Uriko said as she walked to the girl's locker room and then into it. "Coming," Alice as she stood up and her eyes met Yugo's. She blushed, looked away, ran into the girl's locker room, got dressed, and went outside with the other students. Yugo smiled, but was disappointed that Alice left so quickly. If only she knew how much he loved her. "What do you need Mr. Ohgami," the gym teacher said. Yugo handed him a piece of paper. " I dropped Ag. for P.E.. I'm in this class now," Yugo said. "Okay, go get dressed out I'll be outside in a few minutes," the gym teacher said. Yugo walked into the boy's locker room, got dressed, walked outside, and took a seat next to Alice. They looked at each other and smiled. "So, why did you blush when we were staring at each other," Yugo asked smirking like he always does when he knows he's getting what he wants, he wants to see her blush. " Uh.... I thought you were admiring me or something," Alice said her cheek turning crimson, he got what he wanted. " I was and I still am," Yugo said as he caressed Alice's cheek.   
  
Alice started blushing and she smiled, 'causing him to smile. He moved his head closer to hers prepared to kiss her but Uriko and Kenji walked upto them so he didn't, both Yugo & Alice were disappointed. " So close," Yugo yelled inside his head. " What's up," Kenji asked. "Nothing," Yugo and Alice said in unison. "Okay, didn't look like it from where me and Kenji were," Uriko said smiling as Yugo's and Alice's cheeks turned crimson. The day was dull and boring after gym. Alice and Uriko got home when she found a card on her bed with a rose infront of it. She picked it up, opened the card, and read it. She smilied and got dressed up. Alice was out the door before uriko could ask where she was going. ~Yugo's apt.~ Yugo and Kenji walked in, Yugo walked into his room, & found a card on his bed. He picked it up and opened it. (A.N.:Alice's said the same thing) It read: Yugo, I wanted to tell you something, I love you. Meet me in the park at 10:30 p.m. while the full mooon is high. See you then my love. Alice. Yugo closed the card got dressed up and was out the door before Kenji could ask what was up. Alice waited at the park for Yugo, still holding the card in her hand, a few minutes later Yugo walked upto her, and kissed her passionately. They stayed like that for a few mins., finally Alice broke the kiss. "I got your card," They both said to each other. " I didn't send you a card," They continued. They started laughing. "Uriko and Kenji," Alice said. "They did the right thing for once," Yugo said. Then Alice and Yugo started kissing again. ~Where Kenji is~ Kenji picked up his phone and dialed Uriko's number. "Hello," Uriko said from the otherside of the phone. "They fell for it," Kenji said snickering. "Yeah, it was the best thing for us to do about them. They won't try to kill us," Uriko said as she hung up and headed over to Kenji's apt.. Kenji hung up the phone waiting for his beloved to arrive.   
  
The End  
A.N.: It's my first time at a Bloody Roar fic. I hope you guys like it. Complaints and comments are always welcome. Thanx for reading this fic. 


End file.
